


It's Pride, MFers!

by shipperofdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Armitage Hux, Bartender Armitage Hux, Bartender Ben Solo, Bisexual Ben Solo, DJ Poe Dameron, Demiromantic Rey, Everyone gets a pride fanny pack, F/F, F/M, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Pride, Hella queer fic cause why not, Huzzah it's GAY, M/M, Pansexual Poe Dameron, The Millenium Falcon is a Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/pseuds/shipperofdarkness
Summary: Rey doesn't fall in love easily. It's kind of been a thing her whole life. Nobody's ever stuck it out long enough to form a deep enough emotional connection.Enter Ben Solo.~❦~Day Sixteen of Reylo Readers & Writers: The Marvelous Moodboard Event
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	It's Pride, MFers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodspeedRebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodspeedRebels/gifts).



> Yo yo yo, it's me! Back at it again with another fic. Once again, [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest/) convinced me to claim this moodboard, so here I am.
> 
> It's been a wild week. I literally got hired and started a new job full-time, so I have been _busy_. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little queer fic I wrote. It's a fun one and surprisingly came together very quickly once I started typing.
> 
> Thank you, Riz, for all the support and love! I can't believe we've already known each other for almost a year. To think it all started with us both writing our first Reylos fics XD
> 
> To godspeedrebels, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the beautiful, inspiring moodboard 🌈✨

Rey vibrates in her seat, tugging the hem of her gray skirt as the Uber slows to a stop. Finn gives her hand a small, reassuring squeeze as he’s dragging her out behind him. The night air nips at her exposed midriff, and Rey regrets not taking another shot before they’d left their apartment. It would have kept her warm _and_ calm.

A jacket would have worked too but Finn had taken it off her hands the moment Rey had plucked the hanged garment, teasing, “This belongs in the closet, not you.” At her scoff, Finn—in his blue-green eyeliner and all—doubled down, telling her to show off. “Tonight _is_ special!”

Now that they’re here, Rey has to admit there is palpable energy around them. The bright neon lights above illuminate the entrance against the dark of night, enticing the colorful guests to come inside. One by one, they file inside. A tall blonde woman scans their tickets and gestures to the display table before them. Finn doesn’t hesitate, grabbing the fanny pack that perfectly accentuates his entire look. The green and blue ombre shirt looks incredible on his skin, and Rey is sure Poe will lose it at Finn’s bold choice to leave it unbuttoned, revealing his toned bare chest.

Finn steps forward, allowing Rey to view the selection. She spots her colors immediately but her sweaty palms refuse to move. Finn’s gaze weighs heavy from her periphery. She’s holding up the line. If she can’t woman up despite having such supportive friends, maybe she doesn’t deserve— 

“First time?” The woman asks.

Rey’s snaps up, freckled cheeks reddening. “Yeah…”

“Don’t overthink it. You’re represented on the table for a reason,” she winks.

Steeling a breath, Rey forces her hand over the minimalist fanny pack with a simple black triangle pointing to a green stripe dividing the white top and gray bottom. There’s no going back now, so she hurriedly snaps it on and follows a cheeky-looking Finn. He ruffles her hair, oozing pride like the older brother he pretends to be as they enter the club. 

It’s beautiful inside. Every color reflects on an overly active dance floor. From where they are, it doesn’t look like Poe is on yet, so they’ve still got time. She lets Finn guide her around, highlighting the different pockets of the themed bar. It’s the perfect blend of industrial yet cozy. The spaceship-esque layout has Finn and Rey working their way inward, looping around until they’ve reached the center stage. 

Under the strobing rainbow lights, Rey tries to lose herself, dancing to the beat with Finn. As per usual, her best friend nails every move. He really is a marvel to watch. Still, it’s not enough for Rey. She’s stiff, wondering how out-of-place she must look. Eyeing a bar over Finn’s shoulder, it’s exactly what she needs.

Shouting into Finn’s ear over the dropping bass, Rey mock gestures sipping a cocktail and Finn nods, giving her a thumbs up. 

Fighting her way through the sweaty crowd, Rey leans over the metal bar top, quickly spying the redhead bartender fixing a drink order. She puts on her best smile, flagging the man down when his eyes lift from the evenly poured Tequila shots. He scoffs, raising the drink platter and heading to the opposite end of the bar. Rey is sure he’ll come right over as soon as he’s delivered the order because that’s what bartenders do.

Except he doesn’t.

The man walks right past her. He doesn’t even spare her a glance as he takes the order of someone Rey knows showed up after she did. Maybe it’s just an honest mistake. Rey’s never been a bartender but she knows how customer service can be.

So she waits.

And she waits and she waits and she’s going to kill him.

Rey doesn’t care what side of the bed the guy woke up on. She’s had a long week. Coming out has been hard enough—in both senses of the word—and she’s not gonna ruin her first Pride night over some bogus barkeep.

Curling her around the edge of the cool, metal edge, she could go to a different bar within the place—the club is huge after all—but it’s the principle that grinds Rey’s teeth, that puffs up her chest and raises her voice over the booming bass, “Excuse me!”

The guy’s lip curls in amusement and Rey goes feral. Vaulting over the bartop is a breeze. The heels give her an extra boost of height and her muscle memory kicks in—all those years of hopping over chain link fences, scavenging for her foster father, Plutt, finally paying off.

In the back of her mind, Rey knows Finn will berate her for this display of rashness, but Rey doesn’t care. This motherfucker is going down a peg. As soon as the smug look falls off the redhead’s face, it’s all worth it.

“What is your problem?!” She shouts, pointing the guy down as she approaches. “I tried to be nice and you just— You ignored me—”

Someone loudly clears their throat behind her, and Rey whips around, ready to fight whoever it is because someone has got to pay for this absolute uncouth behavior. She jabs her finger preemptively, not expecting this second individual to be so close. Or so tall. Her finger makes contact, stabbing the firm pectoral, and Rey’s blanks out. Yelling is one thing but now it’s assault, which could jeopardize her visa and make it so she can never see her friends again, and she is so dumb. What the actual hell is wrong with her?

Meeting the intense dark brown eyes, Rey barely keeps herself upright as she stumbles backward. She’s dead. That’s it. Cie la vie, America. It’s been nice while it lasted. 

She’s ready for the thrashing of her life but the ebony-haired guy snorts. Rey just stabbed the man in the nipple with her sparkly green painted nail, and he’s laughing?

“What did you do this time?”

“Just the usual,” the redhead shrugs nonchalantly, shaking the cocktail shaker while maintaining eye contact with this second man. “Never expected she’d literally come for my throat.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Reminds me of someone.”

“Hux.”

“Ben.”

Okay, that is some sexual tension and Rey had had a front-row seat to the Finn-Poe mutual pining fest that had dragged on for two painful months. She tiptoes back, hoping the two men will be too enamored with each other to notice her escape. Because if there’s anything Rey is better at than hopping fences, it’s getting away when she’s been caught.

Apparently, that skill doesn’t translate across the pond because the taller man—Ben, the redhead had said—immediately tracks her movements, daring her to take another step.

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated 💞
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark) or [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> For anyone following along on ATFD, I will be posting the next chapter as soon as my holiday break starts this upcoming week!
> 
> Obligatory, shameless plug to go sign up for [RFFA's Valentine Exchange!](https://twitter.com/reyloffanth/status/1335992474490171393) It's how I met one of my best friends so it's worth a shot, right?
> 
> [Demiromantic](https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Demiromantic)   
>  [Demiromantic Flag](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/lgbta/images/1/15/Demiaroflag.png/revision/latest?cb=20180701134752)   
>  [Gay Flag](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/lgbta/images/2/26/Gaymalflag.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/185?cb=20200715144228)


End file.
